


You’re on your what?

by FlightsOfDragons



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Harley Keener, M/M, Masturbation, Menstruation, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightsOfDragons/pseuds/FlightsOfDragons
Summary: Harley surprises Peter by coming over early, only to find him masturbating in the bathroom, of all places.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 434





	1. Chapter 1

When Harley entered Peter’s apartment, he’d almost thought Peter wasn’t home. Until he heard a soft groan from the bathroom. His heart-rate picked up and he panicked slightly as he shot toward the door.

“Peter?! Are you okay?”

“Wha-Harley? Yeah, yeah I’m fine!”

Peter’s voice sounded pinched and Harley could hear him panting. 

“Are you sure? You’re not hurt or anything?”

“Yeah! I’m fine! I’ll be out in a minute!”

Reassured, Harley made to walk back to the living room, but hesitated when he heard Peter’s soft curse.

“Pete-?”

“For fucks sake, Harley, give me 5 goddamn minutes!” 

“Alright, alright, sorry!”

He headed back to the living room and plopped on the couch, opening up his phone. He paused when he heard a quiet moan. He looked toward the bathroom, eyebrows furrowing, confused until he heard another louder, choked off moan and realized what was happening. Peter was masturbating.

His eyebrows shot up toward his hairline.

Why hadn’t Peter let him in? It wasn’t like they hadn’t done stuff. Then again, Harley thought as he heard the shower start, Peter had never let Harley get him off in person. Harley hadn’t minded. Peter would let him when or if he was ever ready. 

But now Harley was concerned. What was Peter doing in the bathroom? Why did he need to shower? What if Peter was into weird kinky shit? What if he could only get off to weird kinky shit? Like... like bathroom kinky shit. Stuff. Fuck. Could Harley deal with that? 

No. Maybe. If he had to. There wasn’t much Harley wouldn’t do for Peter.

Thankfully, he was spared any further thoughts on the subject when Peter emerged from the bathroom, clad in sweatpants and a hoodie.

“Hey,” Peter said, an embarrassed flush to his cheeks.

Harley looked at him.

“So... what are you doing here so early?” Peter asked while rubbing the back of his neck.

“Tony had some meeting or other, so I figured I’d surprise you.”

“Ah.”

The silence hung for a minute before Harley spoke up.

“So you were masturbating in there,” he stated, lifting an eyebrow to confirm.

Peter nodded.

“And whatever you were doing, you didn’t want me to come in, and it required you to shower after.”

Peter’s eyebrows scrunched together as he frowned, blush still high on his cheeks.

“Is it like, a kink you’re ashamed of? Like with piss or somethin’?”

Peter spluttered. 

“Wh-wha-what?!? No, n-no!”

“Really?” Harley asked skeptically.

“No! I mean yes! Yes, really! I just-it was just, messy ‘cause... because....” he trailed off, blushing and looking down and away.

“Baby....?” he prompted.

Peter mumbled something too quiet to hear.

“What’s that?”

Peter’s eyes squeezed tight. 

“I’m on my period.”

......

What?

“What?” he said aloud.

Peter refused to meet his eyes.

“I said I’m on my period.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Dammit Harley, there is blood coming from my vagina.”

Hold on. Hold the fucking phone. 

“Coming from your...?”

Peter sighed. 

“I was assigned female at birth. I-I’m trans.”

“You’re trans?”

Oh.

Ooooh.

Suddenly a whole lot of things made a bunch more sense.

Every time they had gotten intimate, Peter had always gotten Harley off, but never, ever let Harley touch him. They would text or call and get off together on the phone, but in person, Peter would touch him or blow him, but never let him return the favor. Harley had never seen his boyfriend naked, hadn’t even seen him shirtless. And now he knew why.

Harley was brought out of his thoughts by a quiet, “Do you hate me?”

“What?” he asked, confused.

“I kept this from you and I just, I wasn’t really ready to tell you yet and I wasn’t sure how you’d react, cause I know you’re gay, and I know for some people that doesn’t mean just not being attracted to vaginas and stuff, it means being actually grossed out by it, and I didn’t want you to be grossed out by me, and I-“ Harley cut off Peter’s rambling.

“Whoa, whoa. Darlin’. Stop. Breathe.”

Peter took a breath, still not looking at him.

“I am not grossed out by you.”

Peter looked up at Harley and Harley cursed himself when he saw the tears shining in Peter’s eyes.

“Peter, I love you. I am not grossed out by you. I don’t think I could be,” he assured him.

“You’re not mad I kept this from you?” Peter said worriedly.

“No, of course not. It’s your body. I am not entitled to it or any information regarding it. I’d like you to trust me with that information, but I don’t have a right to it.”

He panicked again as Peter began crying.

“Babe?!”

“Y-you’re so good to me, s-so perfect, how did I get this lucky, oh my god,” he sobbed.

Harley held his boyfriend and rubbed his back as he blubbered on Harley’s chest.

“You good?” he asked, once Peter had calmed down.

His breath caught as Peter looked into his eyes. How he could still look so beautiful with red rimmed eyes and a snotty nose, he’ll never know.

“I love you,” said Peter softly.

Harley kissed him gently, wondering at the preciousness of the being in his arms. 

Harley spoke again as he pulled back.

“So. Your period, huh?”

Peter blushed.

“Yeah. I always get really ah, really horny when I have it...”

Harley paused at where he had been wiping his boyfriend’s face with the edge of his sleeve.

“Well, I had been about to offer to pick up pads or get you some ibuprofen. But I can work with that,” Harley said with a leer.

Peter’s nose scrunched up.

“I would rather not be bleeding to death the first time I let you touch me there,” he laughed.

Harley shrugged. “Alright.”

Peter spoke up again nervously as they settled back into the couch.

“You really don’t mind?” he asked shyly.

“Sweetheart. I’d still be into you even if you had literal tentacles down there.” Peter pulled a face at that. “You being trans has zero effect on how I feel about you.”

Peter pulled him into another kiss, lips moving on his tenderly. He sighed contentedly when they parted. 

“Can we watch a movie?” Peter asked.

“Empire Strikes Back?” Harley suggested, knowing how much his boyfriend loved Star Wars.

Peter practically melted into him.

“God, I love you.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of adding a second chapter, this time of Peter’s pov


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notice that the rating has changed. This is because this chapter describes masturbation in explicit detail. It also describes the blood involved in masturbating while menstruating. If that squicks you out, don’t read it.

Peter shifted in place, trying to relieve the pressure of his swollen clit.

He hated this. Not only was his body _wrong_ , not only did he get cramps and mood swings and bleed through his pants, but for some gorram reason, his skin became super sensitive and his groin practically _throbbed_ with need. His hips ached as he squeezed his legs together. 

_Fark_ _it_ , he thought, _I’m_ _home_ _alone_ _anyways_. 

He got up and made his way to the bathroom. He wasn’t about to make a mess on his bed just because his traitorous karking body decided to be terrible.

His nose wrinkled when he peeled off the bloody pad and chucked it in the trash. _Frak_ _that’s_ _disgusting_.

He settled in hastily, desperately ignoring the _wrong_ , _wrong_ , _wrong_ of his naked body and far too aroused to be bothered by the cold of the tub. His body thrumming with need, he gasped when his shaking fingers made contact.

He thought of Harley. The delicious noises he made when Peter sucked him off. Groaning at the thought, he almost wished Harley were here.

_So_ _close_ , _so_ _close_.

“Peter?! Are you okay?”

Peter froze. That was Harley’s voice. What was he doing here?! Did Peter summon him somehow with his thoughts? 

“Wha-Harley? Yeah, yeah I’m fine!” 

Peter prayed Harley didn’t hear the pinched tone of voice as he panted. 

“Are you sure? You’re not hurt or anything?”

Why did the universe hate him? Oh god, he forgot to lock the door. _Frak frak frak_ , _don’t_ _come_ _in_ _here_.

“Yeah! I’m fine! I’ll be out in a minute!”

As he heard Harley walk away, Peter looked down at himself for the first time since undressing. He took in the blood smeared between his legs, on his thighs, reaching up his navel. The dark red staining the tub around him and covering his fingers, hands, arms. 

“Fuck.”

Shit, he said that too loudly. Harley was back.

“Pete-?”

“For fucks sake, Harley, give me 5 goddamn minutes!” 

“Alright, alright, sorry!”

He felt the guilt already creeping into his chest. Dammit, he didn’t mean to snap at his boyfriend like that.

His boyfriend that was out there. In the living room. Waiting for him. 

He should stop. He should clean himself up and go out there.

But fuck, he felt so dirty and messy and Harley could probably _hear_ _him_.

He couldn’t help the quiet moan that slipped out of him as his fingers began moving again.

Should he call him in? No, no, Harley didn’t even know he was trans, plus he’d probably be disgusted by the blood.

But damn if he didnt want to.

He imagined calling Harley back in. He imagined Harley touching him the way he was touching himself, fingers rubbing quick circles around his dick, ignoring the way it was slick with blood. 

He was already so close.

He bit his lip as he imagined Harley kissing him roughly and came with a choked off moan.

He came down quickly as he felt the blood pulsing out of him in time with the pulsing of his groin. 

Turning on the shower, he rinsed himself off, then dried, dressed, and put on a new pad.

His cheeks were hot as he left the bathroom. He hoped he hadn’t been too long.

“Hey,” he said. 

Harley looked at him, face unreadable.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he spoke. “So... what are you doing here so early?” 

“Tony had some meeting or other so I figured I’d surprise you.”

“Ah.”

The silence hung for a minute before Harley spoke up.

“So you were masturbating in there,” he stated, lifting an eyebrow to confirm.

Peter nodded.

“And whatever you were doing, you didn’t want me to come in, and it required you to shower after.”

Peter’s eyebrows scrunched together as he frowned, cheeks still hot with shame and embarrassment. What was Harley getting at?

“Is it like, a kink you’re ashamed of? Like with piss or somethin’?”

Peter spluttered. _That’s_ what Harley thought? 

“Wh-wha-what?!? No, n-no!”

“Really?” Harley asked, skepticism obvious. 

“No! I mean yes! Yes, really! I just-it was just, messy ‘cause... because....” he trailed off, looking down and away. Damn, he was backed into a corner. He couldn’t not explain, because he didn’t want to let Harley think he was into... that. Because he was decidedly _not._

“Baby....?”

He sighed. Harley would find out he was trans eventually anyways.

“I’m on my period.” Peter mumbled out, so quietly he didn’t think Harley’d heard. 

“What’s that?”

Peter squeezed his eyes shut as he summoned the courage.

“I’m on my period.” He said, a bit louder.

“What?” Harley questioned again.

Peter kept his eyes down, unwilling to see the confused look on his boyfriends face.

“I said I’m on my period.” he said for the third time.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Irritation rolled through him. Did he have to spell it out for him?

“Dammit Harley, there is blood coming from my vagina.”

There’s the regret again. Ugh, why couldn't he stop snapping?

“Coming from your...?”

Peter sighed. Of course he wasn't going to understand right away. 

“I was assigned female at birth. I-I’m trans.” There, he said it.

“You’re trans?”

He finally looked up at Harley and watched the understanding dawn on his face. He couldn’t help the rush of anxiety as his insecurities made themselves known and he couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth. 

“Do you hate me?”

Harley’s blue eyes snapped back to Peter’s brown ones.

“What?”

Aaand, here comes the word vomit. Peter looked away again. “I kept this from you and I just, I wasn’t really ready to tell you yet and I wasn’t sure how you’d react, cause I know you’re gay, and I know for some people that doesn’t mean just not being attracted to vaginas and stuff, it means being actually grossed out by it, and I didn’t want you to be grossed out by me, and I-“ Harley cut off Peter’s rambling.

“Whoa, whoa. Darlin’. Stop. Breathe.”

He took a breath as instructed, anxiety still tight in his chest as thoughts of how bad this could go raced in his mind.

“I am not grossed out by you.”

He looked back up at Harley and saw only concern.

“Peter, I love you. I am not grossed out by you. I don’t think I could be.” The words filled his heart and he began to relax already.

“You’re not mad I kept this from you?” Peter said, knowing that even if Harley was okay with this, he could still be mad that Peter hadn’t told him.

“No, of course not. It’s your body. I am not entitled to it or any information regarding it. I’d like you to trust me with that information, but I don’t have a right to it.”

Holy shit. Emotions flooded him as he thought of how lucky he was. He loved this man so karking much. The dam finally broke and Peter began crying. Harley’s eyes widened in panic.

“Babe?!” 

“Y-you’re so good to me, s-so perfect, how did I get this lucky, oh my god,” he sobbed.

Harley rubbed his back as Peter blubbered on his chest.

“You good?” Harley asked, once he had calmed down.

He was sure he looked awful with red rimmed eyes and a snotty nose, but Harley was staring at him like he’d hung the sun and the moon in the same day. Affection filled him as he looked into those big blue eyes.

“I love you,” said Peter softly.

Harley kissed him gently and spoke again when he pulled back, wiping at the tears on Peter’s face with the edge of his sleeve.

“So. Your period, huh?”

Peter’s cheeks heated as he explained. “Yeah. I always get really ah, really horny when I have it...”

Harley paused and a mischievous look flashed across his face.

“Well, I had been about to offer to pick up pads or get you some ibuprofen. But I can work with that,” Harley finished with a leer.

Peter scrunched up his nose despite having gotten off to the thought of that less than half an hour prior.

“I would rather not be bleeding to death the first time I let you touch me there,” he laughed.

Harley shrugged casually. “Alright.”

Peter’s insecurities bubbles back up as they settled back into the couch.

“You really don’t mind?” he asked, feeling the need to make sure.

Harley looked at him incredulously. 

“Sweetheart. I’d still be into you even if you had literal tentacles down there.” Peter pulled a face at the image. 

Then Harley smiled softly at him. 

“You being trans has zero effect on how I feel about you.”

Peter pulled him into another tender kiss. He smiled at Harley’s contented sigh when they parted. 

“Can we watch a movie?” Peter asked.

“Empire Strikes Back?” suggested Harley.

Peter melted into him. He had the best boyfriend _ever._

“God, I love you,” he sighed.

“I know,” Harley responded, lips quirking up.

Best. Boyfriend. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want someone like Harley, please and thank you.


End file.
